Greatest Hits
foi o vigésimo primeiro episódio da 3ª Temporada e 70º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar em 16 de Maio de 2007. Enquanto Jack planeja se livrar dos Outros de uma vez por todas, Sayid descobre uma falha no sistema dos Outros que pode levar ao resgate de todos. Mas requer que Charlie faça uma perigosa tarefa que pode transformar as premonições de Desmond em realidade. Sinopse ]] Flashbacks Durante o episódio, os flashbacks de Charlie mostram os 5 melhores momentos de sua vida enquanto eles os coloca em uma lista. Charlie confia esta lista a Desmond, instruindo a dá-la a Claire depois que ele morrer. Melhor Momento #5 - "A primeira vez que me ouvi no rádio." - Charlie, Liam, Roderick e o baterista do Driveshaft enguiçaram o carro no meio de uma tempestade na estrada a caminho de um show em Clitheroe, Lancashire. Charlie explica que já teve o bastante da "vida de banda" e está pronto para parar. Liam tenta convencê-lo a ficar. Neste momento, You All Everybody, o único hit sucesso da banda, toca na rádio da van. Eufóricos, os quatro membros da Driveshaft festejam a vitória e o problema de Charlie de sair da banda acaba. Melhor Momento #4 - "Papai me ensinando a nadar em ." - Charlie ainda é uma criança e está parado na borda de uma piscina pública onde seu pai, Simon Pace, diz para Charlie para pular, mas ele se recusa porque não acredita que seu pai irá pegá-lo, mas seu pai insiste que ele encare seus medos e pule na piscina. Liam aparece e avisa a Charlie que o pai está mentindo e não irá pegá-lo. Depois da discussão continuar, escuta-se uma criança gritar ao fundo "Ei, vamos lá, Desmond!". Charlie encara a piscina e pula. Charlie abraça seu pai e começam a nadar juntos festejando. Melhor Momento #3 - "O Natal que Liam me deu o anel." - Charlie acorda em uma manhã de Natal na Finlândia. Ele se vê na cama com duas mulheres (possivelmente as duas que ele falou em sua confissão). Liam entra no quarto, observa as duas dormindo e parabeniza pelo seu feito. Ele leva Charlie para fora do quarto e lhe explica que precisa que ele fique com o seu anel DS - um símbolo da família que a mãe deles deu a Liam, que pertenceu ao pai e ao avô deles. Charlie recusa, mas Liam explica que Charlie será o único dos dois que terá uma família e viverá mais que 30 anos. Charlie então diz que ficará com o anel para o irmão mas nunca será dele. ]] Melhor Momento #2 - "O dia que uma mulher me chamou de herói." - Charlie em pé na esquina de uma rua cantando Wonderwall. Charlie termina a música, guarda o violão, e começa a caminhar para casa. Como ele percebe que a chuva está aumentando, Charlie aperta o passo para não se molhar tanto mas ele percebe uma mulher sendo assaltada. Ele decide então confrontar o ladrão e bate nele com seu violão. O ladrão não luta contra Charlie e foge covardemente pelo beco. A mulher agradece a Charlie pela sua ajuda, e explica que três outras pessoas passaram por ali enquanto ela estava sendo assaltada e todas continuaram seus caminhos, mas Charlie não o fez. A mulher então chama-o de "herói", deixando uma forte impressão em Charlie para o resto de sua vida. Melhor Momento #1 - "A noite em que te conheci." - Acontecendo na primeira noite após a queda do Vôo 815 da Oceanic, Charlie vaga pelos destroços do avião. Ele vê Claire e aproxima-se dela. Ele oferece a ela seu cobertor, sabendo que ela já tinha um, ele explicou-a que ela (como estava grávida) necessitava aquecer-se por dois. Ela aceitou a oferta e os dois começaram a conversar. Charlie faz uma piada, perguntando a Claire se este era o primeiro acidente de avião que ela sofria. Charlie então assegura a ela que eles são resgatados,encorajando um pouco o espírito de Claire e iniciando o relacionamento deles. Tempo Real Alex está tirando a pele de um coelho branco quando ela vê Ben voltando de sua visita a Jacob. Ben devolve a ela a arma e ela deduz que ele matou Locke antes que ele matasse Ben com a mesma. Ele diz Richard que eles precisam ir para o acampamento da praia agora; Pryce diz que ele irá pegar seus 10 melhores homens e que eles chegariam lá no cair da noite. Alex então corre até o local onde Karl está escondido e diz para ele avisar os sobreviventes. Quando Karl hesita, ela o lembra que "Ford e Austen" salvaram sua vida, e que ele deve isto a eles. Karl diz que se o pai de Alex o pegar, irá matá-lo, mas Alex questiona se Ben é realmente seu pai. O episódio começa com Jack explicando seu plano e de Juliet para impedir o ataque dos Outros. Eles iriam encher as tendas marcadas por pedras brancas com dinamite. O plano de Ben com Juliet era que ela deveria marcar as tendas das mulheres grávidas com estas pedras brancas para que então os Outros as pegassem. Ao mesmo tempo, Sayid diz a Jack que ele não consegue pegar um sinal com o Telefone via Satélite de Naomi porque a velha transmissão de Rousseau está bloqueando o sinal. Ele diz a Jack que eles precisam ir até a torre de rádio para desligá-la. Juliet, então diz a eles que Ben é que está bloqueando todas as transmissões da Ilha, exceto as realizadas pelos Outros, com um dispositivo de bloqueio em uma estação subaquática chamada "O Espelho". Ela não conhece a localização desta estação, mas Sayid provavelmente tem esta útil informação. Em seguida, Sayid está discutindo sobre a estação subaquática da DHARMA com Jack e Juliet. Eles havia pego um mapa desta estação da Chama. Juliet diz a eles que Ben falou daquela estação mas que ele havia dito que ela tinha sido inundada e abandonada após ocorrer um acidente. Entretanto, ela nunca havia ido lá e não conhecia ninguém que havia ido. Sayid pensa que aquela âncora evidente no mapa é o mesmo cabo da praia, e que eles poderiam nadar até a estação e entrar nela através do lago da lua (uma doca para o submarino). Charlie fala com Naomi. Ela pergunta o porque deles estarem em guerra com os Outros e ele apenas diz que isso é uma longa história. Após revelar que ele era da Driveshaft, Naomi diz a ele que após sua aparente morte na queda do Vôo 815, um álbum "Melhores Momentos" foi lançado e tornou-se muito popular. Em outra parte do acampamento, Desmond conta a Charlie de uma visão da morte de Charlie e que daquela vez deveria acontecer porque isto era necessário para que outra de suas visões torna-se realidade -- de Claire e seu bêbe fossem resgatados da Ilha por um helicóptero. Ele diz a Charlie que ele irá afogar-se após "apertar um botão próximo a uma luz amarela" em uma estação subaquática da DHARMA. Desmond e Charlie aproximam-se de Sayid, Jack e Juliet discutindo e ouvem eles falando sobre nadar até a estação. Charlie se voluntaria para essa missão, alegando que foi campeão júnior de mergulho e consegue segurar a respiração por até 4 minutos. Jack então decide que eles deveriam gastar toda a atenção deles nos Outros. Rose e Bernard procuram através dos destroços do avião por fios para detonar a dinamite. Jin pergunta a Sun quando ela iria contar para ele sobre o que havia na fita, pois havia ouvido seu nome na fita, e questiona também se era sobre sua gravidez. Ela responde que Juliet a levou até a estação médica e ela viu o bêbe pelo ultrasom. Jin pergunta se estava tudo certo e ela responde que sim, muito saudável. Jin a abraça e Sun começa a chorar, mas ela não menciona o que Juliet a disse sobre o perigo da mulher engravidar na Ilha. Karl chega até o acampamento dos Losties na praia. Karl pega a jangada que está escondida na costa da ilha e navega até o acampamento da praia dos Losties. Sayid intercepta Karl supondo que ele seja hostil, mas Sawyer intervém, dizendo que ele conhece Karl da época em que estavam presos na estação Hidra. Karl então diz que o grupo de Ben está a caminho e chegarão ao anoitecer. Bernard está atirando em latas vazias em um tronco, e Sayid diz-lhe que ele marcou seu ponto. Rose está preocupada e não quer que ele fique, que se ele o fizer, ela ficará com ele. Jack diz que ninguém ficará atrás. Rose diz que ele deu sua palavra que marido ficará bem, e Jack diz a ela que, se eles não matarem todos que aparecerem dentro de uma hora, não fará diferença onde Bernard esteja. Rose diz a Jack que ela irá gostar mais dele desde que Bernard voltasse, que ele era quase um otimista. Sayid diz a Jack que ele não ficaria para trás, Jack precisava guiar o grupo até a torre de rádio, ele era o líder e ele precisava agir como tal. "]] "]] Charlie e Desmond estão na praia preparando a canoa para ir até a estação subaquática, quando Hurley se aproxima e diz a Charlie que quer ir com eles, pois todo o restante do grupo está indo até a torre de rádio e ele não aguenta mais caminhadas e explosões, e alega ser um bom remador. Charlie diz a Hurley que ele não irá, por que ele é muito grande e não caberia no barco. Hurley sai chateado, mas Charlie pede para ele esperar e então abraça seu grande amigo. Hurley diz que está tudo bem e que ele não queria ir mesmo naquele barco estúpido. Todos os Losties preparam-se para levantar acampamento. Jack pergunta para todos se eles têm água. Ele pergunta a Sayid se encontraram o terceiro atirador e Juliet olha para Jin. Conforme Claire pega Aaron e deixa a tenda com Hurley, dentro do berço, e dentro dele está o anel de Charlie com as letras "DS". Desmond e Charlie estão segundo o cabo até a estação Espelho. Desmond oferece trocar de lugar com Charlie, sugerindo que possivelmente ele é que deveria morrer no lugar de Charlie, que parece concordar. Quando Desmond virou, entretanto, Charlie bateu em sua cabeça com um remo, deixando-o inconsciente, e então mergulha na água. Conforme ele afunda e aproxima-se da estação Espelho, as bolhar de ar flutuam para o interior da estação. Charlie alcança a entrada da estação e percebe que ela não está inundada. Ao invés disto, ela está ocupada por duas mulheres, que apontam suas armas para Charlie. Curiosidades Gerais * O nome do episódio tem origem a lista de Charlie, que ele denomina-a à Desmond como seus melhores momentos: ...são os cinco melhores momentos da minha vidinha miserável. Meus melhores momentos. ('Greatest Hits) *Van do Driveshaft com um furo no pneu tinha uma placa personalizada cujo as letras e números poderiam ser lidos como "You're too old" (Você é muito velho). ** A placa da van é "YRE2OL" que escrita ao contrário seria "LO2ERY"(Lottery -- Loteria). *Liam deu a Charlie o anel que era a relíquia da família, com as iniciais DS. **DS são as iniciais de "Dexter Stratton", o grande avô de Charlie por parte de mãe. **Drive Shaft foi escolhido após chamar-se Dexter Stratton. **Charlie estava em Helsinki, Finlândia. **Charlie deixa o anel para Aaron. *Quando Charlie guarda seu violão por causa da chuva, é visível um adesivo escrito "I was here moments ago." (Eu estava aqui momentos atrás.) **Isto pode ser uma referência ao encontro com Desmond em quando ele estava tocando a mesma música na mesma rua ("Wonderwall"). De fato, o encontro com Desmond nunca aconteceu ou foi mudada para esta versão por causa de uma "lógica viagem no tempo". *O logotipo da estação Espelho é um Coelho Branco. *A camiseta que Charlie veste neste episódio tem duas palavras em Chinês, yongqi e xinnian, que significa coragem e convicção respectivamente. Referências Culturais * Alice no País das Maravilhas: O nome da Estação Espelho e o logotipo dela (um coelho branco e um buraco) são claras referências à "Alice no País das Maravilhas" e "Alice no País do Espelho" de Lewis Caroll. * : Naomi diz a Charlie: "Porque você está rindo?" Esta frase é uma máxima nas séries ficcionais 'When The Whisttle Blows' na segunda temporada de 'Extras' (uma série da TV Britânica escrito pelos criadores do 'The Office' Ricky Gervais e Stephen Mercant). * : O quinto "Melhor Momento" que Charlie escreveu para Claire pode ser uma referência ao livro Alta Fidelidade de Nick Hornby. Temas Recorrentes *Desmond diz a Charlie que ele deveria sacrificar-se, para que então Claire e Aaron fossem resgatados. *Charlie diz que ele não brigava desde que tinha 8 anos de idade. *Charlie era a quarta pessoa que passava por Nadia desde que ela estava sendo assaltada. *Charlie afirma que ele pode segurar sua respiração por 4 minutos. *Enquanto sintoniza o rádio, um dos membros da DriveShaft na van, muda o volume para 23. *Charlie ajuda Nadia nas ruas para evitar um assalto. *"Wonderwall": Charlie performa uma música do como visto anteriormente em . *Charlie pretende deixar Desmond ir em seu lugar, mas ele o acerta na cabeça com um remo. Observações *Locke não aparece. *Sawyer está praticamente ausente em grande parte deste episódio. *Vincent aparece rapidamente quando Hurley e Claire deixam a praia. *Este é o primeiro episódio da 3ª Temporada que Bernard e Rose aparecem. Questões Não-Respondidas *Em White Rabbit Charlie diz que não foi salvar Boone do afogamento por não saber nadar. Por que ele estava mentindo? *Por que Ben mentiu a Juliet sobre O Espelho estar inundado e abandonado? **Juliet mentiu para os Losties? Links Externos *[http://www.orkut.com/CommMsgs.aspx?cmm=20071967&tid=2532753151587458755&start=1 Comente este episódio em nossa comunidade no Orkut] *Screen Captures do episódio Greatest Hits Categoria:Centrado em Charlie